I hate her I hate him
by unlucky one
Summary: I hate her. I really do. and I can do nothing about it.


**A/N:** Heeya guys! I'm back. Here's a short one. There was this someone who just don't know how great a person ***NO PRONOUN USED*** is. So I wrote this for that person. With some help from a story I just read and with some cool songs I've been listening while writing this.

Enough talking and on with the story… so here it is.. please R&R.

**I hate her-**

_Whenever she starts a fight for silly small reasons. It's frustrating… she won't listen to my explanations and won't even give me a chance to. She just sticks to her baseless accusations and presumptions. Her wild guesses that really drives me crazy. I hate it._

**I hate her-**

_Whenever she bites me out of nowhere. And when I ask her why she just answers with a grin painted on her lips. And she looks satisfied even though her bite earned me marks that would last for days before it'll vanish. Sometimes I'll try to bite her too but then she would always bite me back…twice the pain from the first one. And I can do nothing about her, being a sadist._

**I hate her-**

_Whenever she blames everything to herself and when she calls herself stupid. She would talk about that until I'd run out of comforts to say . She would cry for hours and rant about the world hating her and everyone leaving her because she's a burden and I would just listen to her and try to come up with cheesy comforts in attempt to stop her. Why does she have to be such a cry baby?_

**I hate her-**

_Whenever she smiles though tears are about to leak from her soft brown eyes. Her lips that says she's all right though it's pretty obvious that something is wrong and she's not telling. She's very secretive. Not wanting to tell others what troubles her believing she will only be a bother to them, a burden. So she always end up alone and hurting. And it really pushes me to the edge. I hate seeing her like that. It takes away the cuteness she possess and her smile that seems to steal my breath away._

**I hate her-**

_When one minute we were talking and the next thing she's already shouting and screaming she hates me and wants me to leave her. I would ask why and she would just get even madder and tells me to go to hell. If I could compare her to something I would choose 'Weather.' She's pretty unpredictable with her moods which only leaves me into a total loss._

**I hate her-**

_Whenever she gets mad about me hanging out with someone else and when I start to talk about persons I find cute or interesting. She's just selfish. She wants everything to herself. _

**I hate her-**

_For making me love her too much….she's just a presumptuous, sadistic, cry baby, secretive, moody and selfish woman…..and he makes me love her even more._

_I love her when she starts a fight for silly reasons knowing I won't leave._

_I love the bite marks she gave me considering it as her brand and an emblem that I'm hers._

_I love her when she cries. When she tells me these things that she won't tell to anyone but me._

_I love her when still smiles even though how much she's hurting inside. Not letting anyone see her vulnerability and that only I noticed these things. I wonder if she knows.._

_I love her how she changes her mood so fast…. I can never read her so thoroughly. She's like a puzzle and I love puzzles._

_I love her when she pouts and sulks and tries to be selfish…it gives me assurance that it's not only me who is like that._

_I love it when she sleeps with me. The way she snuggles up on me and hugs me when she sleeps...when she does that I can't help but smile, knowing for a couple of hours I can have her all for myself._

"Neh, Seshumaru-sama."

"Hnnn.."

"I'm sorry I bit you too hard."

"It's okay."

She just nodded and turned to leave then stopped.

"Seshumaru-sama?."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**I hate him-**

_His cold demeanor that seems to freeze everything around him. The way his eyes looked so expressionless and cold. Who knows what he might be thinking behind that cold façade of his._

**I hate him-**

_Whenever he forgets everything aside from his ambitions. Don't take me wrong, being ambitious is not a bad thing. Yet his ambition to have power and domination over everything is just getting on my nerves. The way he throws anything that is no used to him anymore...May it be a person or a thing. I hate it._

**I hate him-**

_The overwhelming arrogance he possess…treating himself as superior from other beings. The way he looks at humans like a speck of dust. They mean nothing to him._

**I hate him-**

_I hate his silence…its too deafening…I would talk and talk yet I won't get anything from him. He is not mute and his voice is like music and still he would just turn to his silence and not say a thing…..its so hard to have a decent and long conversation that sometimes I would just ignore and leave him._

**I hate him-**

_Whenever he fusses over little things…like my bruises and cuts. He would tell me not to move around until I'm better. Which would take a long time and waiting for my wounds to heal is just boring. It's just mere cuts why would he be such a pedant about it. auugh! I hate it. It annoys me. I'm not a child anymore unlike six years ago. I can take care of myself now. Why can't he see that?_

**I hate him-**

_He's cold, ambitious, arrogant, silent (in some ways) and nags about little things….but that doesn't make me love him any less._

_I love the cold aura that he wears..knowing that he would always take it off whenever he is with me. And would show me his rarest smile._

_I love him being ambitious…that just makes him so irresistible and alluring. Drawing me close to him even more._

_I love his arrogance…it makes me feel special. I am human yet he never looked down on me or treat me like nothing the way he does with humans._

_I love his silence because I can always read through him. Though his lips utter few words, his eyes speaks many and it pleases me that only I know such things._

_I love the way he fusses over me whenever I hurt myself. It just makes me want to tease him more. And it just tells me how he's afraid to lose me again..fearing this time it might be forever. _

_I love him and his perfect imperfections. Seshumaru-sama, I am human so they say nothing lasts forever. You are my lord. If nothing lasts forever will you be my nothing?_

"Rin"

"Hai, Seshumaru-sama?"

"Get some sleep."

"All right, seshumaru-sama."

"Hnn."

"Rin."

"Hmm.."

He just looked at her and said nothing but she just smiled getting the message he wants to relay.

Smiling she run to him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, seshumaru-sama."

**Author's Footnote: **Phew! It is done. I hope you like it.. And I sure do wish ***NO PRONOUNS USED*** would like it too…when ***NO PRONOUNS USED*** gets to read it. Thank you for reading. And please do review. That might boost up my energy to write new ones..Haha…anyway exam's coming so I might be busy…***Thinking it over*….**or maybe not. Until next time .:)))

Ja ne.

*Wave hands*


End file.
